Arthur's secret boyfriend
by weepingelm
Summary: Morgana and Arthur's friends are concerned about what is happening in his private life. Why is he so secretive? This is a story of what happens when they meddle. modern a/u, Slash. Hospitals, Minor plete
1. Chapter 1

I have been away form writing for so long I need to write this story from start to finish to get back into writing again. Don't worry I will now finish the other stories

/

A group of five friends, two women, Morgana La Fey and Gwen Smith, and three men, Leon Knight, Lance du Luc and Elyan, Gwen's brother, were sat round a table. The group had got together for a meal, like they did every Friday evening, as many as could make it, this was a tradition that had been going on for so long no one could remember when it had started. Elyan looked round the table and frowned.

"Arthur not here again I see. What's he up to Morgana?"

The beautiful woman sat opposite him also frowned, she was worried about her half-brother, he had been acting strangely lately "I don't know he left work early enough, I suppose it's this new boyfriend of his"

Morgana had tried to find out about the new man in her brother's life but he was amazingly tight lipped. Strange when they normally told each other everything and even if they didn't Morgana always found out anyway. Like she even knew before he did that he was gay! Yet he had been dating for at least several months now and she still didn't even know who her brother's boyfriend was or even his name. "I just find it strange that he won't let me meet him"

"Well at least it's not every week" Gwen said "Perhaps he isn't sure about him yet, so is keeping it low key. After all it is all new and Arthur hasn't had the best record in dating" As always she was trying to be the peace keeper and voice of reason.

"No Gwen, something is up I know it is, why else would he be about some weekends and not others? There is also the days off in the week! Arthur has never had time off, not since he became CEO, even before that I had to force him to take a holiday!" Morgana frowned. She had clearly been giving this some thought, then she voiced her fear. "You don't think he's married do you, and they can only see each other when the partner is busy"

"I must admit I wondered about that." Elyan agreed "Only because of the pattern and Arthur hasn't even mentioned his name or anything, he seems secretive"

"Arthur wouldn't do anything like that!" Lance said forcibly "He is far too honourable. Whatever his reasons they are his own and none of our business"

"Think about it" Morgana continued clearly getting the bit between her teeth. "Secretive, strange get together times, then the time off in the week, what else could it be? Maybe he didn't know until he fell for him. I mean he hasn't got the best dating history" The green eyed woman looked at her friend "Sorry Gwen, but you know what I mean, he just didn't admit he was gay when he dated you"

"You may have a point" Lance admitted reluctantly. "But it's still his business and not ours besides I'm sure Arthur wouldn't do that"

Morgana snorted "Maybe it's like father like son, after all no one believed Uther would cheat on his wife, but here I am."

"Well there is nothing we can do" Lance replied.

"I don't know, I mean I would hate to see Arthur getting hurt" Leon said concern clear in his voice.

"If he's messing about with someone else's partner its them that's going to get hurt" Morgana said "Maybe I should ask him straight out"

"We'll leave that to you then shall we" Elyan said with a smile "Arthur doesn't take being confronted well and I like my job"

All of them worked for Pendragon Corp. in some way or another and when Uther Pendragon retired, following a heart attack, Arthur had taken over the company.

"But we have to do something!" Morgana said the worry clear in her voice. She had hoped the others would dismiss her growing fears out of hand, but it seemed they also had their doubts. "I don't want to see him hurt by some manipulative two faced b*****d"

The conversation continued for the rest of the meal and with one or another of them over the next week. At the end of this they were all of the same opinion, they need to do something, and that Arthur was in some sort of inappropriate relationship that he needed to get out of. What was the next problem? Most were of the opinion the only thing to do was approach Arthur direct and express their concerns. As Arthur was busy all week and had said he was coming to the Friday get together they decided to play it by ear, as they all felt it better not to discuss this I anyway at work. Surely if all his friends expressed concern Arthur would listen to them.

The next week Arthur turned up when the others were half way through the meal. Smiling he apologised

"Sorry last minute phone calls about the Bayard project" quickly ordering the good looking blonde sat down.

Gwen was the first to bring up the subject of the mysterious boyfriend "So when are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and rolled his eyes "Let him near you lot!" he said in a half joking way "Sorry no chance"

"So why aren't you seeing him today? Not that we're not glad to see you" Morgana asked her brother.

"He's busy, now can we change the subject, I will introduce you when I am ready and not before" the blonde said a slight snap in his voice.

"We are curious no more" Lance said "After all it's been a while now"

"It's too soon to introduce him to you lot, we are still getting to know one another, so as I said drop it" Arthurs voice was getting an edge to it. With that his phone rang. Looking at it the blonde got up and walked away from the table. After a few terse words he walked back to the table clearly on edge "Sorry Guys got to go" with that he was gone.

"What was that about?" Leon said to the stunned group

"No idea, but he looked worried" Morgana said. She went to get up but Gwen put her hand on the other woman's arm.

"Leave it Morgana, he will tell you if he wants you to know"

"More secrets. This is going to stop!" Arthur's sister snapped

"Maybe be Morgs, but you will never find him now, finish your food" Leon looked worried, he knew how much Morgana was worrying about her brother and didn't like it. The couple had after all been living together now for a year. They had had several heated discussions on the topic. Leon had been friends with Arthur for years and knew how stubborn his friend could be. But like Morgana, he was also becoming increasingly concerned.

By the Thursday Morgana had had enough, she hadn't been able to get hold of her brother all weekend and then Arthur hadn't been at work. Her concern was at such a high point even Leon couldn't hold her back, she would find out once and for all what was going on. So that evening after work she decided to visit her brother. Leon realising he had no choice, unless he wanted Morgana to face this alone, so he changed and got ready to go with his lover. The Pendragon siblings were both to stubborn for their own good. A trait they had inherited from their father. As always by the time they left the house Morgana was looking immaculate, Leon was the only one who ever saw he less than perfect. That was something he secretly loved. Knowing that the wonderful woman beside him was comfortable enough with him not to worry that her hair was a mess, and she had no makeup on. They drove to the penthouse flat Arthur lived in across town. He had bought it just before taking over from his father. He had even had time to put some personal touches to it before his life became too busy for him to care. The couple had visited often enough for the doorman to let them in without question. Taking the lift they were soon outside Arthur's front door. Morgana got a key out of her purse and went to open the door. Leon stopped her.

"Don't you think you should ring the bell? Arthur doesn't know we are coming after all"

Morgana smirked "No! If I do and he doesn't want to talk, he won't let us in."

With that she opened the door and walked in, Leon at her heels. She headed straight for the living room. But stopped the minute she entered, staring at the man who was sat in her brother's favourite chair. Then she saw red.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin and Arthur's POV starting six mouths previous

Merlin had had a set of brutal set nightshifts, he loved his job, and it was a dream come true, but Friday and Saturday night shifts in Accident and Emergency could be awful. So even with one quiet night out of five he was knackered by the time Monday morning came round, but at least he had a three of days off now, although he did need to catch up with his studying, and finish writing up some research. He headed straight for the canteen to get himself a coffee before heading to bed. There was a very long queue and after waiting for a bit he changed his mind and decided to head out of the hospital to a small café he knew, the coffee was better there anyway.

Walking in to the small but friendly shop Merlin ordered and paid for his coffee and also ordered a bacon sandwich which would save him getting anything else before hitting the sack. Then he went to sit down and savour his purchases before heading home. At least now the coffee was not black and strong like so many had been recently. The last thing he needed was to be kept awake all morning, just long enough to eat. Walk home and fall into bed. The slender man turned and started to walk to a table, more asleep than awake. He blamed that for what happened next, he walked straight into a muscular chest and his cappuccino went all over the other man's shirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Merlin stammered. He grabbed a jug of water from a table and poured to over the area doing his best to protect the rest of the man's clothes with the napkins he had also grabbed.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot!" came the irate voice

"The coffee is boiling hot, so I'm stopping it burning you. Don't be such a prat!" Merlin explained, knowing his face and ears were now bright red.

A hand snatched the napkins of him and started to pull the shirt away from his chest. Merlin turned to the young woman behind the counter "Sefa can we go into you wash room and get cold water on this?"

"Of course Merlin, go ahead"

With that Merlin grabbed the man and pulled him to a door saying 'Staff Only" once in he immediately noticed the shower in the corner "Strip and get in there, tepid water"

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" an angry voice said "Do you know who I am!"

"I don't care who you are at the moment, I am doctor who doesn't want you suffering burns" came the sharp reply. With that Merlin looked at the man for the first time.

He was gorgeous, just Merlin's type if it wasn't for the scowl that marred his features. "Look I am sorry and I will cover the cost of your ruined clothing, but I really don't want you to suffer from lasting damage because of me."

With that there was a knock on the door and Sefa's voice asked "Do you need anything in there? I have some towels"

That seemed to break the impasse as the blonde stripped and got into the shower. Merlin averted his eyes, after checking that the burns were not too serious, he didn't want to be seen to be watching the other man. "I will go and buy you some temporary clothes, until I can get a proper replacement. Just keep under the water until I get back"

With that Merlin ran out, shouted to Sefa where he was going and went over the street where a small clothes shop was situated. It was more expensive than he was used to but didn't dare go further. Grabbing a pair of track bottoms and a tea shirt he went back to the café and handed the clothes to the blonde "This will keep you decent until we can sort something else out"

They were snatched from his hand, Merlin swallowed and asked "Can I check your chest, make sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine no thanks to you" the blonde snarled back

"I'd rather check for myself" Merlin stepped forward automatically putting on the bedside manner he used in his job. The man had put a towel round his waist and allowed Merlin to check. "Thank goodness, it might sting for a bit but you have suffered no lasting damage" then realising he didn't even know the other man's name he held out his hand "Merlin Emrys by the way and you are..?

"Arthur Pendragon" came the reply as the man quickly dressed, then he took the offered hand and shook it, without thinking as if it was something he did all the time. But he was still scowling. "So Merlin are you always so clumsy?"

"I might have walked into you, but some of it must have been your fault, I mean you also walked into me, and I did say sorry." Merlin protested, then seeing the other man was still angry Merlin decided to try to be peacemaker "Look can I get us both a drink and we can sort out how much I owe you…for a new shirt and a suit clean. I am really bushed I have had a hell of a few days, and am running on adrenaline and need to sit down" with that Merlin walked out to the café and sat down.

"It's not my fault you have been out on the razzle all weekend." Arthur snapped as he stood over the raven haired man.

"I haven't you pratt! I have worked five ten hour night shifts and I only had a break on two of them! And that's an underestimate, as I finished late on several of them." Merlin snapped back, his tiredness getting the upper hand.

Arthur looked at the younger man in disbelief "Then get a better job if that's true you idiot!"

Sefa had bought the couple two drinks and placed them on the table "He isn't an idiot, he's just very tired. Merlin is a doctor in Casualty! And I saw what happened, it was an accident, at least he sorted you out and got you dry clothes. The least you could say is sorry"

Merlin looked at his favourite barista "Sefa! Mr Pendragon doesn't need more excuses, but thanks for the coffee"

"You have your bacon sarnie coming, Dad is just cooking you a fresh one" Sefa smiled then looking at Arthur she added "He's doing one for you as well, but why when you are so rude I don't know"

Arthur nodded "Thank you but I have to get to work, I am late already thanks to all this"

Merlin grinned up at the young woman "He'll eat it"

Arthur looked at the doctor properly for the first time, the other man looked totally shattered, not to mention very good looking, his smile lit up his face even if it was clear he really was dead on his feet. "I've just said I'm late for work"

"Well if you're late you just as well be a bit later, I will give you a doctor's note for your boss, the least I could do"

Arthur found himself grinning back "Not much good when I'm the boss"

"Well if you're the boss no problem, please sit down my neck is aching looking up at you" Merlin said as he took a mouthful of his drink "I needed that!"

Arthur sat down opposite the doctor "Look did you mean that? About your hours I mean"

"Yeah, joys of working A&E in a big city and over the weekend" Merlin said "But never mind a few days off now"

"So I should hope so, you can't be a lot of good as tired as you are" Arthur sounded sympathetic even if want he said wasn't very tactful.

"Look mate I'm used to it, I can still do my job!" Merlin said irritation creeping in "You really are a prat aren't you?"

Arthur glared at the raven haired man and stood up leaving his drink "You can't keep calling me names! I don't think you realise who I am!" he snarled, after all he was trying to be nice.

"Actually I can call you what I like, I'm not at work now!" Merlin said his patience snapping "I don't care who you are"

"What even though my company major donator to your hospital? Oh I think you will find it does matter!" Arthur smirked.

"So that allows you to be a clotpole does it? Look I have apologised already and helped make sure you were ok, I will not grovel as well"

By the time Merlin had finished speaking Arthur had turned and walked away. Merlin shouted after him "How am I going to settle up with you for your dry cleaning"

"I'll get the bill to you" Arthur shouted back without looking, he was to angry do more. Arthur was a proud man and unused to anyone being less than civil to him. He had to get to work and he would be at least an hour late, in fact nearer two by the time he had gone back home and changed. He couldn't possibly go in looking like this!

Merlin was on shift a week later when Freya, one of the A&E nurses came up to him. They had become quite friendly since Merlin had started work in the department. She was a very good friend and one of the few in the hospital who knew he was gay. It wasn't that he hid it, he was out and proud, but he saw no reason to advertise it. He felt strongly that he shouldn't need to. After all people didn't tell you they were straight and he wasn't dating, he didn't have the time. He was studying hard for his next set of exams as well as working full time. Freya had only found out when he found her crying one day. She was worried about her brother who was being bullied in college after coming out. He sympathised with her and offer to speak to her brother.

"Merlin, there was a man at reception asking for you, I think it was the bloke who you had trouble with in the café the other day" Freya gave a small grin. She had listened to Merlin rant about the man when she saw him after he had returned to work. "I told him you were busy and he didn't want to wait so he gave me this" she handed Merlin an envelope.

Merlin took it and put it in his pocket "A bill for his dry cleaning" he explained

"You shouldn't pay it, from what you say it was partly his fault" Freya sounded annoyed knowing her friend was often to kind for his own good.

"Nah, I'll pay, not worth the hassle and I did offer" Merlin said

It wasn't until Merlin got back to the house he shared with three other doctors at the other end of the hospital site, that he remembered the envelope. Deciding to write of a cheque straight away before getting his supper. Merlin could then he would post it in reception on his way to work in the morning, Merlin tore open the envelope and took out the paper, hoping as he did that the bill wasn't too high. He unfolded it and read the neat handwriting in surprise.

Dear Dr Emrys,

Following our altercation the other morning I realised that the accident was just that, and the blame was equally mine. You did at least make sure I was unharmed by the hot liquid. The suit suffered no long term damage and I will not be sending you a bill. Rather I would be obliged if you would allow me to replace your coffee one day. Please let me know when you will be able to join me in the café and I will arrange to meet you.

Yours

This was followed by a phone number. Merlin read it twice to make sure there was no mistake, before smiling to himself. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a frozen meal and put it in the microwave. As he ate his food he reread the letter. Then deciding he would at least reply, after all although the man was an arrogant Pratt, he was at least good on the eye, he got out his phone and rang the number. All he got was an answer phone so he left a message saying he would be at the café the next afternoon after his shift finished at five, but if this wasn't suitable to let him know.


	3. Chapter 3

What happened afterwards neither man expected. They found they had an instant attraction and found themselves meeting regularly, until in fact they realised they were dating. Merlin found the blonde to have a good heart under the arrogant exterior and in turn Arthur found himself draw to the kind and gentle doctor. Arthur also found himself wanting to protect and look after the other man, who he soon found out put others before himself far too often, even to the detriment of his own health and happiness. It wasn't long before Arthur was meeting Merlin after his shifts and making sure he ate before getting his rest. Even going as far as making Merlin go to his penthouse after his night shifts so he could get a good sleep without being woken by his housemates. Arthur would get home from the office and either cook a meal or get a takeaway for when the other man woke. Arthur's own home office was soon full of medical books as Merlin did as much studying at Arthur's as he did his own place. Merlin wouldn't move in but they still spent most of their time together when not at work. It was the best way to see each other as it seemed when one was working the other was off and visa versa.

Arthur knew he was a workaholic but he was surprised at the amount of work and studying Merlin was expected to do. Merlin had already made registrar in his speciality and was working on exams to become a senior and then consultant, and it seemed he would make it in record time of his work colleagues were to be believed. Everyone Arthur had met had nothing but praise for the hardworking doctor, he was universally loved and admired. They didn't socialise much but Arthur gradually met Merlin's housemates and Freya and a couple of the nurses when he took Merlin's lunch in one day when the raven haired man forgot it. Merlin on the other hand hadn't met any of Arthur's family or friends. Arthur was adamant he wanted to wait a bit longer saying they would interfere too much. Merlin did wonder at one stage if Arthur was out, or maybe ashamed of their relationship. This was strongly disputed by Arthur, who promised he would take Merlin to one of the Friday get together's soon, but for now he wanted to keep Merlin to himself, as they had so little free time together so Merlin agreed to wait.

After they had been dating for three months Arthur met Merlin's mother. So far they seemed to have had very little time together. When Merlin's mum and Gwaine, someone Merlin described as an almost brother, came to the city Arthur willingly agreed to meet them. Hunith loved Arthur straight away, Gwaine was a bit more cautious. Especially when he found out the Merlin had not met any of Arthur's family and friends. But he was willing to give Arthur the benefit of the doubt, after privately warning the blonde that if he hurt Merlin he would never forgive him and if he was in the closet Gwaine would open the doors wide and as publically as he could.

"Merlin may not be my brother by blood, but that makes no difference, I love him as if he were, and I know just how soft and gullible he can be. But he has always been there for me and I will do the same for him. So remember that, I don't make threats but promises. But make him happy and you have a friend for life in me" Gwaine added.

Arthur was secretly pleased that Merlin had someone looking after him, he agreed with Gwaine about Merlin's nature, and swore he would never give Gwaine cause to keep his promise.

A month later Merlin was working and as it was a Friday Arthur decided to go to the gathering of his friends. It had been ages since he had seen any of them outside work hours. As it happened he was late leaving work. But still decided to go anyway.

Merlin meanwhile had started his shift several hours before, it was a typical Friday evening, and even though it was only eight o'clock, they already had several drunks arrive. As well as a unit full of ill people. The pressures didn't seem to drop much at all. As he walked from one patient to another he heard shouting and also Freya's gentle voice. Deciding he didn't like what he was hearing he changed direction to go and make sure the slight nurse was ok. What he saw enraged him. A large young man was towering over Freya shaking his fist

"Look you bitch, I have been waiting for long enough, I demand to be seen! My hand needs seeing to!"

As Merlin got closer he could smell the alcohol on the man. He glanced at the man's hand and could see no urgent injuries. "Excuse me Sir that is no way to speak to someone who is just doing their job, if you could take a seat someone will be with you as soon as it is your turn"

The man turned toward Merlin sensing he had a doctor near "You can see me now then, you ain't doing anything"

Merlin resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "I'm sorry Sir but there are people here needing urgent attention, you will be dealt with as soon as possible." Merlin glanced at Freya "Nurse please continue with what you were doing"

He knew his friend would go an alert security. Looking back at the man he kept his voice calm "If you wouldn't mind Sir" Merlin pointed to the door and the waiting room the other side "This area is for the more urgent cases if you wouldn't mind waiting I'm sure you will be seen soon."

With that the man turned as if to walk away. Merlin let out a sigh of relief, he knew he had several really ill patients waiting for him, even though it was only early evening. But as Merlin turned to walk away he felt a fist hit his face. The man had turned back and threw a punch at the doctor, Merlin was caught unprepared and the first punch caught him on the chin and he fell against the nurse station. Then the man continued to hit Merlin several times to the chest and face. Merlin twisted away trying to protect his face and received a heavy blow to the bad. Merlin then fell down to the floor as other staff ran forward to try to help. With that the man put his hands in his pocket and drew out a knife. He slashed down at Merlin before he was stopped by large arms surrounding him. The security man had arrived and grabbed him and held him back.

The perpetrator was dragged away to wait for the police to arrive, in an area away from the patients. Several staff ran to Merlin's aid, including a shocked Freya. There was blood seeping through a cut in Merlin's green scrubs. He was trying to stem to flow with his hands. It was clear to everyone that it would take more than that to stop it. Quickly the staff got the injured doctor onto a trolley and into a bay so they could work on him. Freya was moved away, she was clearly in shock. The other doctors soon had Merlin checked over and arrangements were made to have him taken to theatre to have his wound stitched. It was long, but luckily didn't appear too deep and had missed all the vital organs. But he would need to have cauterisation. As he waited x-rays were taken off this face and his other injuries were checked. Merlin remained conscious throughout

"How's Freya?" He kept asking

In the end the doctor in charge Gaius Williams looked at Merlin raising his eyebrow "Listen to me Merlin, I have already told you she is fine, now save your energy and let us get on with our assessment."

"Was she hurt?" Merlin persisted "I have patients to see"

"No you don't someone else is caring for them, now if I get Freya here will you stop and settle down?" the older doctor asked impatiently. When Merlin nodded Gaius asked one of the nurses to fetch Freya.

The young nurse came in, it was clear she had been crying. Merlin looked up at her and held out his hand, not even noticing it was covered in his own blood "Don't worry Freya m'fine, are you OK"

Freya sobbed "I'm ok, but Merlin he could have killed you! I'm so sorry"

Merlin shook his head and in a kind but firm voice spoke "It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have turned my back. As long as you are OK" Then gesturing to his wound. Cursing his shaking hand "This will soon be sorted and the bruising will settle" he could feel his face starting to swell and Merlin realised he must look a sight. By now his voice was shaky as the shock began to set in.

"Shall I call your Mum" the nurse asked, Freya was a good friend to Merlin and knew his family well.

"No Freya! She and Gwaine are on a cruise, I don't want her told." Merlin said firmly the looked at Gaius who was continuing with his treatment "Promise me Gaius Please!"

"I won't my boy, I know how important the holiday is to her" the older doctor had meet Merlin's mother and liked the woman, he also knew what a bad year she had had. "Your injuries will wait until she gets back. But what about that young man of yours?"

Merlin was feeling faint by now, and as the adrenaline was leaving his system his wounds were beginning to hurt. "Whatever" he mumbled as the porters came to take Merlin to theatre.

Freya took her friends hand "I'll tell him" she promised.

As Merlin was wheeled away, Gaius followed after saying to Freya, "Ring him after you have spoken to the police, and make sure you say Merlin will be alright. I don't want him driving like an idiot to get here"

The police interviewed Freya and the rest of the staff, as soon as she was finished Freya went to Gaius and asked for Merlin's mobile so she could get Arthur's number. Then with the older man sat next to her for support she rang Arthur. As the phone answered she heard the voice of her friend's lover. She was so pleased had met him a couple of times when Arthur had picked Merlin up from work, or had brought in lunch.

"Hi love, I wasn't expecting you to ring" Arthur said as he answered the phone, once he was far enough away that his friends couldn't here

Freya could tell the blond was in company as she could hear the background noise. "Arthur?" she asked timidly. Whilst Freya had insisted to be the one to call, and she was used to informing relatives that their loved ones were in hospital this was different.

"Who's this? Why do you have Merlin's phone" came the sharp rejoinder as Arthur realised it wasn't Merlin calling him.

"It's Freya, I'm sorry to call you, and you are not to worry but Merlin wanted you told, he was been involved in a bit of an incident and has been hurt, he will be ok"

"What sort of incident? What do you mean hurt? How?" Arthur felt his heart miss a beat as he registered what he had been told.

With that Gaius took the phone, his calmer older voice got through to Arthur and calmed him slightly "This is Dr Williams, Consultant in A&E. Merlin was assaulted by a patient, but his injuries are not serious, but he wanted you to be told. If you wish to come in please do. But do not rush, Merlin is in no danger, he has just been taken to theatre to have a wound sutured. You will not do any good to him or yourself if you drive foolishly. When you get here report to reception and I will take you to him and explain in full then"

While the words did little to calm the fear Arthur felt, they did calm him enough that he could mask his face from the outside world. Dr Williams, who Arthur had met briefly, had sounded calmer than Freya, although she sounded fairly calm she had been clearly hiding her emotions. Arthur had worked with people long enough that he could sense an underlying tremor in her voice. Arthur stopped the call and walked back to the table where his sister and friends were sitting. Forcing the panic he was feeling off of his face he looked at them "Sorry guy's got to go" then he turned a left not trusting himself to say any more.

Getting to his car he set off for the hospital, he drove as fast as he could without being reckless. He was worried sick, but knew he would be no good to Merlin if he crashed. Once there he left his car at a run he went into the Accident and Emergency department and to the receptionist

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, Dr Williams needs to know I'm here urgently"

The woman looked up with a sympathetic smile. "Oh yes, he told me, wait one moment Sir" with that she paged Gaius who arrived a few minutes later

"Come on through my boy" the elderly man said kindly "I'll take you where you can wait and tell you everything"

As they walked through the department Arthur noticed a strong police presence. Gaius took him through to what was clearly his office and motioned for Arthur to take a seat. Sitting opposite Gaius looked at Arthur, he could see the strain in the young man's face so wasted no time

"Merlin was attacked by a patient when he went to help one of our nurses. Before anyone could help he was punched several times, and also received a large but superficial wound from a knife. It didn't damage any internal organs, but the wound needed stitching. He is in theatre getting sorted now. In fact he will be out soon, then I will take you to see him. He was conscious throughout and didn't want his family contacted but asked us to contact you." Gaius paused "I expect you noticed the police presence, they came to arrest the man concerned, and also question the staff. They will need to speak to Merlin later, but not until he is sufficiently awake."

Arthur sank down in relief as he listened, it was bad enough but at least Merlin wasn't in danger. "How did it happen? Don't you have anyone here to stop that sort of thing?" he demanded.

"This is a hospital Mr Pendragon, we do have security on site and at peak periods on Friday/Saturday evenings we do have some in the department. I'm sorry about Merlin, I really am. I consider him a friend as well as a colleague. The security was called and did stop further injury as soon they could. In fact one of the men put himself in harm's way to protect Merlin"

Arthur swallowed back his anger for the moment, realising that what Gaius was saying made sense. "Sorry. I'm worried. Look please call me Arthur"

Gaius stood and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder "I know you boys are close, he will be ok." With that there was a knock on the door and a tray was handed in. Gaius quickly handed Arthur a mug of tea "Drink this, it's got sugar in it Merlin jokes about your sweet tooth. The minute I get the call we will go to see Merlin"

Arthur took the tea, and although he didn't feel like drinking it he forced himself, knowing he needed to calm himself before they would let him see Merlin, and also for something to do. Running what he had been told back through his mind he asked "Is the nurse alright, the one Merlin went to help?"

"She is, thank you, shaken but unharmed" Gaius said

It wasn't long before the phone rang and Gaius led Arthur in to see Merlin


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin stayed in hospital for two days, with Arthur not leaving his side. Then on the third day Merlin demanded to be allowed home. After discussions with the surgeon Merlin was allowed to leave provided he had someone with him. So it was agreed he would go and stay with Arthur in his penthouse. So armed with painkillers and antibiotics, as well as strict instructions on what he could and couldn't do Arthur took him home. The blonde worked from home and looked after his boyfriend. It episode had scared Arthur and he was like a mother hen, he hated how close he had come to losing Merlin, it had taken him so long to find the ideal match for him he didn't want anything to happen. Over the next few days Merlin was visited by Freya and Gaius, although the rest of his work colleagues had kept away at Merlin's request. Except for a short visit from Percy the security guard who had been on duty at the time of the incident and who had pulled the man off Merlin. Arthur has immediately taken to Percy and they soon became good friends. Arthur smiled as he realised his circle of friends had increased since meeting Merlin. He liked having people around him that didn't also work for him and had other interests.

By the Friday Merlin was getting about a little bit more and so Arthur felt it was safe to get some shopping and collect a few of Merlin's things from his lodgings. He wouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Leaving Merlin lying on the sofa watching television, Arthur left making sure as he did that Merlin had his mobile handy. A bit later Merlin heard the door to the penthouse open and turned to look at the door and saw a beautiful woman enter followed by a man. Before he had chance to speak the woman who Merlin recognised from photos around the flat as Arthur's sister spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

As Merlin turned his face to her, and she immediately saw it looked like he had been hit several times. Morgana saw a slender man who seemed to be a bit younger than her brother, but it was hard to tell with the swelling caused by his injuries.

"I might ask you that. But since you have a key I assume you are Arthur's sister" came the soft reply from Merlin. He got to his feet slowly, holding his side to prevent even more pain, his wound was still sore and the bruising to his kidney area didn't make moving comfortable either. He held out his hand clearly expecting Morgana to take it "I'm Merlin, Arthur has just popped out he won't be long"

Morgana was incensed to find this strange man in her brother's penthouse, and she immediately jumped to conclusions, seeing the bruising and knowing what caused it. "So you got found out did you? Did your partner throw you out after hitting you? I can't say as I blame him" she snarled "You clearly deserved it, what right do you have to involve my brother in this. I bet he didn't know when you started dating, did he? What was he a better catch, lots of money?" Morgana didn't pause as she ranted at the bemused man.

"Look you have it wrong" Merlin told her "I don't know where you heard that story but..."

"I suggest you leave, now! Before my brother comes back. He deserves better than some trollop, get out of his life" Morgana's voice was increasing in volume as she spoke, all her worries surfacing.

Leon went to try to get his wife to stop but she shrugged him off. And turned on the Merlin once more.

"Your sort make me puke, if you were fed up with your relationship you should have left, then looked for someone else when you were free. Does Arthur know yet? Or are you still fooling him? What lies did you tell him to explain that your partner found out and gave you the hiding you deserved? Fall down stairs did you?"

Morgana was so livid she hadn't heard the door open, and she had refused to take any notice of Leon as he tried to stop her. So the voice behind her come as a surprise.

"What the hell is going on?" her brother's voice said in a tone she had only ever heard a couple of times and never to her.

Morgana turned, still angry at finding the other man she failed to spot the warning signs.

Leon did, he could see just how angry Arthur was "Steady there Arthur, we are only thinking of your happiness"

"Butt out" Arthur snarled then turning to his sister "And you can shut up, what the hell you are saying?" he said to his sister then he stepped up to Merlin and put a gentle arm round him. In a calm voice asking "Why are you standing up, you know what the hospital said. Let me get you back to bed" his voice was very concerned and caring. Until he turned back to his sister "You wait here, I haven't finished with you!"

"m'fine Arthur, I know what I am doing. Look I think there has been some sort of misunderstanding. Just calm down and lets sort this out" Merlin took Arthur's hand and looked into his eyes "Let's not make it worse"

"You are too soft for your own good" the blonde said fondly, before his voice hardened once more as he looked at his sister "As for her, I don't think it can get much worse."

"Arthur" Leon said in a warning tone "Morgana is your sister"

"That's the only reason she is still here! I want an explanation once Merlin is settled in bed" he turned back to Merlin "Please love, back to bed"

The raven haired man's knees started to buckle and he became paler, if that was possible. Arthur very carefully swept the other man up into his arms and carried him out of the room.

Once he left Leon looked at Morgana "Come on love let's get out of here and give him time to calm down" he was now convinced this had been a terrible mistake. "Merlin is clearly in a bad way"

"So he should be!" Morgana snarled "No I'm staying, Arthur has to see sense, I won't have my brother ruining his life like this"

"Gana, Arthur is a grown man"

"Then it's about time he started acting like it! That….that man is clearly a gold digger" Everything she had seen since arriving in the penthouse had just confirmed her worse fears.

Leon however was getting a bad feeling about what was happening, but like his lover he had been convinced that Arthur was involved in an affair and had been seriously worried. He knew that the blonde had been looking for someone for some time and fed up with not being able to find someone to share his life. Until now he had shared his lover's fears, that in his quest to find love the blonde had been deceived.

When Arthur came back into the room he closed the door, then turned to face the couple. His eyes were steely and his lips pursed in anger. "You had better explain yourself and fast" he said his voice cold and hard.

"Don't take that tone with me" Morgana snapped "You have got yourself involved with someone who isn't free, and are being pulled along by your balls. We came to try and talk sense into you, you must realise what he is doing. All the weekends he isn't free, then being free in the week, not wanting to meet your friends and family, all classic signs. Arthur this isn't you."

"Go on" Arthur hissed "Please tell me more, when did you decide all this?"

"It's not just me, we can all see it, last minute changes of plans, dropping what we have planned as a group with no explanation. Then when we get here we find him covered in bruises, clearly his partner caught him out and he got what he deserved. I don't normally agree with violence but he was cheating!" Morgana couldn't believe her brother had been fooled "Surely you can see that!"

Arthur stared at his sister in disbelief then spoke, his voice deadly "Have you quite finished with your fairy stories, I can't believe you" he looked at Leon "Nor you. Now you will both listen, then you tell your friends what I have said, since they all seem so concerned for my welfare."

Morgana went to speak but Arthur cut her off "You will be silent and listen" he snapped "Merlin is not in a relationship with anyone but me! If anything I pursued him not the other way round. Merlin is a doctor in Accident and Emergency, he works very long and unsociable hours, as well as studying for yet more exams. We get together whenever he can, I fit in with him because he can't fit in with me. He is the kindest most self-sacrificing person I have ever met. And what's more it is me that is keeping him away from you not the other way round. We see so little of each other I want him all to myself! As for his injuries, the phone call I had Friday night was to say Merlin had been attacked at work, trying to protect a nurse from a drunk, he was stabbed and punched. Luckily the knife wound wasn't deep and they let him go home if he had someone to look after him, so he is here. There is no other man! And I can't believe you thought there was, or that I would have a relationship with someone who wasn't free. I don't suppose you let Merlin say anything before you started with your vile accusations. Now get out and don't come back and tell the others to keep away as well."

Morgana looked at her brother in horror, when she got her voice back she said "Oh god I'm so sorry"

"To late, this time you have gone too far Morgana, you have always wanted to control my life, why do you think I wanted Merlin to myself for as long as possible? Now get out, and leave the key behind, you are no longer welcome. Nor you Leon. I will speak to you all when I get back to work about your positions, at the moment I'm not sure I can trust any of you enough to employ you" His voice remained hard and emotionless. He held out his hand for the Key "Oh and if you've had anymore cut hand them in to the doorman in the next twenty four hours."

Leon remained silent, realising nothing he could say would change anything at the moment. He took Morganas arm and led the stunned woman out of the penthouse. Once they reached the car she started to sob. It was the first time that Leon had ever seen her cry. He let her cry out as he held her, then he drove her home. Once back he rang the others and told them what had happened adding "I suggest you make no effort to contact Arthur, let him calm down" not adding that he wasn't sure Arthur would ever forgive them.

Once they had left the penthouse Arthur went back to the bedroom where he had settled Merlin into the bed. The other man had settled into an exhausted sleep, helped by the strong painkillers he was on. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and carefully moved Merlin's hair from his forehead. "I'm sorry my love" he said quietly, knowing how upset the sleeping man would have been about the accusations. "They will pay for it, all of them." Arthur, as always when it came to the man in the bed, felt a strong wave of protective instinct. He would do anything to protect the man who had come to mean so much to him. It was bad enough he had been injured in the first instance without this happening.

Two days later Merlin's mother and foster brother arrived, they had been on holiday, the family had had a bad year previously with Merlin's other foster brother, Will, having been killed in a car accident. So because Merlin couldn't get away Gwaine had taken Hunith away on a cruise to see the Northern lights. That's why he had insisted they not be told, he didn't want to ruin their holiday. As his injuries weren't life threatening Arthur had reluctantly agreed. He had already met Hunith and liked the woman immensely. Unknown to his own family he had been dating Merlin for six months. On their return Arthur had contacted them and invited them to come and stay. So he decided to let the family have some private time and to go into work. He had yet to sort out the issue with his friends. He had told both Hunith and Gwaine what had happened and Gwaine wanted to see the group. He was very protective of his younger 'brother'. Arthur had asked him to wait saying he wanted to speak to them first. He himself was still very angry, especially with his sister, who he felt would have been the ringleader. He knew how she liked to meddle in others' lives.

The morning after Hunith and Gwaine arrived Arthur donned his suit and leaving Merlin asleep, in the bed they had been sharing, all be it platonically. They had not yet returned to the intimacy they had shared before, Arthur for one was too worried about hurting his lover. Merlin still had stitches in his side from the knife wound. The couple had talked at length about Arthur's sister and friends, and Merlin wanted Arthur to forgive them

"They were only thinking of you" he told Arthur "I was upset at the time, but afterwards I could see why they came to that conclusion."

Arthur however wasn't so sure. He had been livid that Merlin had been treated in such a way. Their actions about him had been bad enough, but to accuse Merlin when he was recovering was a step to far. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive them that. Arthurs feelings of protectiveness, and the need to care for Merlin, scared him sometimes, he had never felt so strongly about anyone. And it had happened so quickly with Merlin, Arthur knew he would love him until the end of their days. He was just so pleased he had never found anyone before, because he was sure no one could ever have aroused the emotions the raven haired man did in him.

Leaving Merlin with his mother Arthur drove into work, still not sure what he would say to his sister and the rest. They had been friends for so long, but their actions had upset him to the core, he wasn't sure he could ever forgive them. After sorting out urgent matters with his P.A Arthur got George to arrange a meeting that afternoon. Morgana was his deputy at the company, Leon was the financial officer, Lance was head of the IT Department, Gwen worked with her husband and Elyan managed the Research division. Having key personnel that he trusted and liked had been a great advantage to Arthur in the past. Now he was no longer sure. Maybe his father had been right, he should have kept a distance from his staff.

He made them wait for ten minutes in the conference room before going to see them. He walked in and sat in his customary place before looking round at his friends. After a few moments he spoke.

"Whilst what happened was not work related, it has shaken my faith in you all as my trusted team. I still cannot believe that you would all be willing to discuss my private life in such a way and come to the totally unfounded conclusions you did. I had already explained I felt it was too soon in my relationship for you to meet Merlin, but you all had to come up with this outlandish story. That you would believe that I would come between a couple in such a way, and worst of all decide that Merlin would do such a thing without even meeting him…" Arthur tailed off and looked round the table.

Morgana looked at her brother "I'm so sorry" but before she could say more Arthur held up his hand

"I haven't finished" the blonde said curtly. "Not withstanding our long friendships, you had no right to interfere with my private life in such a way. I am not an idiot and had I decided to have an affair that would have not been any of your business. My private live is just that Private." Looking at the others he continued "I realise that my sister had a large part to play in what occurred. I know her well enough to know that she thinks it's her god given right to stick her nose in everywhere. But that does not excuse the rest of you. I will make it clear here and now I expect all of you to keep your nose out of my private life, as I will keep mine out of yours. There is a big difference in being concerned, and what you did. You can thank Merlin for the fact that I am willing to try to put this behind us. He didn't want to be the cause of any upset. But putting it behind doesn't mean I have forgotten or forgiven you. And I warn you now if ever any of you ever upset Merlin, in any way you, will be looking for new jobs. I will speak to each of you in turn this afternoon. George will call for you." Arthur stood up and looked at his sister "You first, come to my office in ten minutes." With that he walked out.

The group all looked at each other. "He's right" Leon said "We are supposed to be his friends, but we did a bad job"

"But if anything had been wrong" Gwen said "We would have had to have acted"

"No Gwen, if we had thought there as physical abuse maybe. But my brother is an adult and he is right. I take most of the blame, I just hope one day he will forgive me" Morgana said "I had no right to do what I did or to drag you lot into it"

"We dragged ourselves into it" Elyan told his friend "We all agreed, so we were wrong but it did look bad"

Lance shrugged "Elyan's right it was all of us, and Arthur is right to we should have just asked him. Now we just have to make things right"

Morgana stood up "And that might be easier said than done" with that she walked off.

Each of them in turn went to see Arthur, he listened to their excuses but didn't forgive them. But it was to his sister had the hardest time. She had walked into his office and he gave her chance to have her say. But Morgana was as prideful as her brother and the meeting didn't go well.

"I am sorry Arthur I really am, and I will apologise to Merlin, but I won't apologise for worrying about you. You have a lousy history in dating and it just seemed it was another ill-conceived romance on your part. Ok I was wrong but for all the right reasons. So stop acting as if you were the only wronged one, you shut us all out…..and I'm family!" Morgana tried to stare down her brother. Her early shock at the situation had worn off and she was damned if she would admit to being wrong, even if in her own heart she knew she was.

"I couldn't care a damn about me, I'm used to your harpy ways and how you stick your nose into everything!" Arthur said his voice still hard "What I can't and won't forgive is how you treated Merlin. He doesn't deserve it and you didn't even let him explain that's the worst of it." Arthur turned his back on his sister and looked out the window. He was doing his best to control his anger, and failing. He had never been so close to losing his temper completely. Taking deep breath he spoke so softly that Morgana almost missed it. "He means more to me than anything or anyone"

It was then that Morgana understood, her brother was in love and deeply. And maybe for the first time in his life, the Pendragon men had a habit of falling hard when they did. She only had to look at Uther to know that. Waiting for him to speak again Morgana kept silent. But Arthur was also silent until he turned back to face her "Get out Morgana, you've said you piece, nothing has changed, just leave us alone in future and don't contact me outside of office hours"

As Morgana left her brother called out "Tell George to send to Leon, and get back to your desk"

Later at home Morgana and Leon spoke in depth. Leon told Arthur's sister that Arthur had been hard and cold to him, almost ignoring their over 20 year friendship. He was hurt that Arthur had blanked all that off. "I know he's mad and maybe justifiably so but all the same…"

Morgana looked at Leon with a wry smile "He's in love Leon, you know how Uther is and how everyone says how he changed after her death, we will just have to hope when he calms down he realises we meant no harm"


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin was surprised when he woke to find Arthur not in bed beside him. The blonde had stayed in bed until Merlin woke every morning since the attack. Getting up he used the facilities before slowly making his way carefully to the kitchen. He found his mum and Gwaine sitting at the breakfast table.

"Hi Guys, where's Arthur?" He asked as he sat down and accepted a cup of tea from his mum.

"Gone to work for bit, he said not to worry and rest" Hunith said with a smile.

"Oh no! I hope he won't do or say something he might regret" Merlin looked worried "I keep telling him not to worry about it, I understand". He knew his mum and Gwaine were familiar with what happened.

"If he doesn't do something I will" Gwaine snarled "They had no right!"

"Gwaine it was a misunderstanding, if Arthur had told them about me before it wouldn't have happened. I know why he did and it was sweet but at the same time…" Merlin said reasonably.

"Merlin is right Gwaine, it was upsetting but what else were they to think. Its nice Arthur has such a caring sister and friends. I admit I wasn't happy to start with, but after thinking about it, I can see what happened"

Gwaine scowled "You two are too soft"

"Please leave it Gwaine" Merlin asked, he really didn't want the hassle. He was a gentle forgiving person and with the injury that was more painful than he was willing to admit, he just wanted the fuss to die down. As his mother set a breakfast in front of him he started to eat, knowing she wouldn't be happy unless she saw him eating.

"You have a check-up today. We said we would take you id Arthur isn't back." Hunith said "He said he would try, but I expect he has things to sort out after being away from work for so long"

"You don't have to come! Why don't you have some time to yourself…go shopping and relax" Merlin said looking at his mother "I'm a big boy now"

"You might be but you will always be my baby" Hunith said as her son blushed

"And my little brother" Gwaine said ruffling Merlin's hair. "No we'll come we promised that man of yours, anyway I really don't fancy being dragged round the shops by Mum"

Merlin rolled his eyes. Sure enough Arthur was home in time to go with Merlin. Who managed to talk his mother and Gwaine into not going with them "You don't want to hang around in hospital mum, go out and have a nose around, you two have been coped up with me, enjoy yourselves." Merlin told his mother, grinning at Gwaine as he did so.

After checking the wound the doctor gave Merlin the OK to start slowly doing more. He also told him that he wasn't expected back to work until he was fully healed. When Merlin scowled he was reminded him about infection risk. He did pop into the department to see his friends and take them a cake. Everyone was pleased to see him and promised to visit him when they could. Freya apologised yet again insisting it was her fault he was hurt.

"I should have been able to deal with it myself"

"Don't be silly Freya! It was the drunks fault not yours. I don't blame you at all, if anything I should have known better than to have started to walk away. I'm just glad Percy didn't get hurt."

Freya smiled "That big lummox, no he held him tight. Maybe a bit tighter than he needed." Freya blushed "Merlin we have been on a couple of dates since, you know he's such a gentle giant."

"I'm glad for you Freya, he's a nice bloke"

Arthur, who had stayed back as the friends talked started to fuss "I need to get you home Merlin. I don't want you over doing things"

Merlin scowled "You heard what the doctor said …I can do more!"

"That's as maybe, but he also said you need to keep away from work in case of infection. Your friends are welcome to visit you at home" Arthur grinned "I think by now that means the flat don't you"

"How romantic" Freya said with a grin "That has to be about the most back handed requests to move in ever made!"

Merlin laughed holding his side as he did so. "That's my Arthur, so romantic."

Arthur looked from one to the other "I can be romantic when to occasion demands, but Merlin has more stuff at the flat than he does at his shared lodgings, so as I said it has already been decided." With that he grabbed he handles of the wheelchair Merlin was sat in and walked off.

It took several hours for Merlin to get the story of what happened in the office out of Arthur, who admitted he had been softer than he wanted to be, but only because Merlin had pleaded their case. "I wanted to sack the lot" he admitted.

"I don't think you could have" Merlin said with a grin "Think of the unfair dismissal cases. Anyway loosen up, you only have one sister"

"Thank goodness! Two of Morgana and the world would end" Arthur snorted.

"Maybe, I don't know about that, but I know that although you might not admit it you love her." Merlin said softly.

"Yes I do, but don't you ever tell her, I still find it hard to accept what she said to you, I know you say I'm not romantic, but you mean more to me than anyone else" Arthur murmured, as always uncomfortable when talking about emotions.

Arthur tried to take what Merlin said to heart but he still found it almost impossible to talk to his sister and friends. He never attended the Friday night meetings and avoided his sister whenever he could. Luckily his father had been away for a couple of months taking a much needed holiday and touring Europe with his friends Godfrey and Mary, it was something he had always promised he would do once retired. This meant they didn't have to attend the obligatory Sunday lunches the Uther had always insisted on. In fact Arthur knew when his father got back he would have to introduce Merlin to him. Something he was NOT looking forward to. Uther had never accepted his son's sexuality, but until Merlin came on the scene it hadn't caused any major rifts, as Uther just pretended his son was heterosexual and taking his time to find the right person.

Once Merlin has started back at work, all be it part time for the first couple of weeks Arthur was on tenterhooks, worried sick that Merlin would be hurt again. The first Friday night Merlin did Arthur went and sat in the waiting room so he could be there if needed. When Merlin found out they had their first row. Arthur knew he was in the wrong but couldn't help the feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness he felt for Merlin. After Merlin spent two days in his old room in the shared house, having not given it up as he still slept there after a night shift occasionally. Arthur was heartbroken thinking he had ruined everything. Waiting outside the entrance on the morning of Merlin's last night he approached the equally miserable Merlin has he exited. Walking up to Merlin he asked;

"Can I buy you a coffee Merlin? For old times sake?" he sounded so lost and miserable Merlin couldn't refuse.

After a couple of cups of coffee the two men went back to Arthur's to talk things through as they both realised just how much they missed the other. Somehow Merlin stayed and they both worked harder at their relationship. Arthur realised he couldn't protect Merlin from everything, and that such injuries were rare. Merlin promised to be extra careful. They both agreed that make up sex was the best. Even though Merlin's side could still be tender in some positions!

As Christmas approached the company started to get ready for the annual dinner and Ball, held each year to honour the best performing staff. Arthur and asked Merlin to attend with him as his plus one. Merlin had been surprised and somewhat nervous but accepted. As it happened he had that Saturday off. What he wasn't so pleased about was the tuxedo Arthur bought for him.

"Sorry love, it's a black tie event. Always has been" Arthur explained ruefully "I was going to change it when I took over but it seems the staff like it this way. Some do wear dinner jackets but as CEO I am expected to dress the part"

Merlin looked at Arthur "Liar, Liar pants on fire you love the dressing up!" he said scornfully.

Arthur smirked "I wanted to see you in a tux, I must admit and I was right you look good enough to eat!" he looked at Merlin "You don't mind do you" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I mind you spending so much money on one, I could have hired one! I saw the price your tailor charges I could have put down a deposit on a house for what it costs!" Merlin protested

"You'll need it again, anyway you don't need a deposit on a house, you live here and when we do buy a house I have enough money to buy one outright, no deposit needed" Arthur pointed out.

"Look you rich git, I can live off you! I earn decent money." Merlin had passed his exams and had been offered and accepted a Senior Registrars job.

"Then look on it as a present for becoming a S.R at such a young age!" Arthur told him bluntly "I like buying you things, so please let me indulge"

Merlin looked at Arthur, the blond knew Merlin would forgive him anything, and accept it as well, when a please was used. It was something Arthur rarely did, and Merlin knew it was important to him if he used the word. "Well if I must! But just rein it in just a bit."

Arthur knew he had won. It was important to him that Merlin looked at his absolute best for the evening he wanted to show his lover off to the world. On the evening of the dinner the two men were ready in plenty of time. Arthur had arranged a taxi so they could both drink. They needed to be at the venue in plenty of time to greet everyone as they arrived. Merlin was nervous as he still hadn't met Morgana and Arthur's friends since the incident at the flat. But when he agreed to attend it was with the proviso that Arthur promised to introduce them all. He hadn't realised just how long Arthur could hold a grudge. Uther wouldn't be back for another couple of days and then he would meet him as well. It would be a busy and stressful time for the raven haired man.

The venue was decked out in all its finery and although Merlin had been to his fair share of events they had been nothing like this. Over two hundred people in the company would be in attendance. It bought home to Merlin just how important Arthur was and how many people worked for him. He had found out by googling the company, that afternoon, Pendragons directly employed nearly a thousand workers and indirectly many more. For a young man from a one parent family he had never felt so out of place.

Arthur greeted everyone leaving Merlin to keep to one side at his request until everyone went into the main room. Sitting down Merlin found he was sharing the table with Morgana and Leon, Gwen and Lance and Elyan with his plus one for the evening Mithian and Agravaine, Arthur's Uncle who was on the board, and his young wife Sophia. They all greeted one another warily. Although evidently it was what normally happened Merlin surprised that Arthur had arranged the seating this, but pleased just the same. He smiled and greeted them warmly. Which made everyone relax slightly, although it seemed the last couple hadn't picked up on the tense atmosphere. Once everyone was sat Arthur went onto the small stage welcomed everyone and presented the awards. Merlin sat at the table listening with the others and clapping at all the appropriate times. He was sat next to Morgana who kept glancing at him. In a gap Merlin turned to her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you again Morgana, I really hope we can become friends. I have asked to meet up with you all before but your brother can be stubborn" he kept his voice low so that Arthur Uncle couldn't hear, as he was not sure, what if anything, he knew.

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you Merlin, I can't tell you how sorry we all are. I hope you are feeling better now?"

"I am, if I can get Arthur to stop treating me like I might break!" with that Arthur started to speak once more.

"That's all the awards over. I would like to thank you all for your hard work and dedication this past year. It is only through its people that Pendragons can succeed as it does. As always I will be coming to all the departments to see those who couldn't attend tonight. I do appreciate all of the cogs in the wheel, everyone is valued under my leadership. No matter how seemingly small their place in the company. That is why I am introducing a new bonus scheme where everyone in the company will benefit from its success. The amounts given will be based on time served and not salary." Arthur paused to let the chatter die down. "That was the good news now something more serious. This year I have learnt first-hand how gossip can cause distress, particularly when unfounded. So I am reiterating the importance of every member of staffs right to a private life. I will not tolerate such behaviour in this firm." Arthur caught the people at his table's eye as he looked around the room. They knew who he was talking about "So I ask that you all think before you indulge in meddling no matter how good your intentions." Pausing once again Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled "On a happier note today I was accompanied by Doctor Merlin Emrys, who has become someone very important to me." He held out his hand and beckoned Merlin forward. "Sorry Merlin, but I would like to introduce you"

Morgana heard Merlin mutter "You bastard" as he blushed before standing up and walking to the stage. Jumping up the steps he stood by Arthur who smiled at him and took his hand before looking back to the room. Morgana couldn't help but notice was a great couple they were, clearly opposites did attract.

"This man is has made me realised just how important a work life balance is, something I believe my P.A. is very grateful for."

There was a titter round the room. Which stopped the minute Arthur got down on one knee. The people at his table gasped in surprise, they had not seen this coming. Looking up at Merlin, his face one of love, but with an underlying fear of rejection, the normally confident CEO swallowed before continuing "Merlin Emrys since the day we bumped into each other you have made me a better person, you have shown me that work is not everything and that with the right person beside you anything can be achieved. You are the most tolerant and forgiving man I have ever known. I cannot see myself wanting to live without you and I hope you feel the same way. I am known for my emotional constipation but I love you with all my heart will you consent to become my husband and share the rest of your life with me?"

Merlin looked at Arthur is amazement, the man who hated to talk about feelings had just done so in front of all the most important people in his company, not even knowing if he would agree. Not that there was any doubt. Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and shut the world out. His voice shaking he answered his first fourteen words whispered.

"Off course I will you prat! But you could have asked somewhere less public!" Then raising his voice he added "I would be honoured and for the record I love you to"

Arthur let go of the breath he had been holding, and took out a ring from his trouser pocket and slipped it on Merlin's finger. Before pulling him up into his arms and kissing him. Whispering in his ear "I love you so much my Merlin"

There were cheers and clapping in the room. Arthur turned to the room "Now I have made a total prat of myself let's eat and celebrate." With that he led Merlin down to the table.

Sitting down he looked round at the stunned faces the first person to react was Morgana who hugged Merlin before getting up and hugging her brother "I am so pleased for you both!"

"Does your father know about this public display?" Arthur's Uncle said bluntly "I can't think for one moment he will approve"

"I rang and told him, and your right he doesn't approve, But to be honest I don't care" Arthur smiled at Merlin "I told him I wanted the world to know and if Merlin refused I would try to persuade him to change his mind and work on a hostile takeover as I had no intention of letting Merlin get away from me!" Looking at his uncle he added "I want to marry Merlin and if my family don't like that well to bad." Smiling at Merlin "Your mother gave me permission and if you look over there" he pointed to the next table Hunith and Gwaine were sat watching them looking proudly on with Freya, Gaius Williams and Percy smiling on. "Her only proviso was that she could be here"

Both Hunith and Gwaine had been sat with their backs to Arthur's table so Merlin didn't spot them.

Arthur looked at his Uncle who looked shocked and disappointed "As you are clearly not happy for me please change places with Ms Emrys and Gwaine. So we can celebrate together. I suggest you do what you are dying to and ring Uther and tell him Merlin said yes!"

Once the meal was over Merlin's friends from the other table dragged up their chairs and squeezed in. The atmosphere was a happy one with all of Arthur's friends glad that their relationship with Arthur appeared to be back on course.

Arthur looked at them all "You do know that I have only forgiven you because of Merlin, and if he had said no tonight I would have sacked you all!" They looked at each other half convinced that was true.

With that Gwaine piped up "For the record it will take me longer! If ever any off you as much as look strangely at Merlin you will have me to answer to"

Merlin shook his head "You do both know I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, don't you"

"That you might be, but you are to kind and self-sacrificing for your own good someone has to watch your back" Gwaine said with a grin. "Right Pendragon get in the Champaign."

Morgana asked Merlin if she could see the ring. Merlin held out his hand, he hadn't even looked that closely himself yet.

Morgana smirked "I should have known" then looking at her brother with fondness she added "You had to put your brand on him didn't you?"

Arthur smirked back "Of course….he's mine!"

Merlin looked down at the band around his finger it was a white metal with a dragon crest on it. Morgana spoke to the younger man "It's the Pendragon crest" she explained.

Merlin blushed then looked at Arthur "I don't suppose for one moment its silver is it?" he asked

"No, platinum, the dragon's eye is a ruby" Arthur said proudly, "I had it made especially"

"Of course you did, no chance of you going to a jewellers and picking one from a tray was there." Merlin's voice was tinged with fondness "Now I have to get you one"

Before Arthur had the chance to answer a voice from behind the couple spoke in a harsh demanding tone "Arthur come with me!"


	6. Chapter 6

The blonde turned his head at the voice knowing exactly who it was. "Father, I didn't realise you would be back for tonight"

"Clearly! Now come with me" the demand was repeated

Rather than cause a scene Arthur stood to follow his father, as he did so Merlin did the same.

"No you" Uther Pendragon snapped.

Merlin's eyes flashed and his face changed from its normal happy one "Oh I think I will Sir, you see as I have every reason to believe conversation will concern me I consider I have every right to be there!"

Arthur turned to his fiancé "That's OK Merlin, I'll deal with this" He knew his father better than anyone and hope Merlin would back off. He was to be unlucky.

"No we well deal with it" Merlin glared at Uther "Unless you wish to say whatever you need to here."

Uther turned and walked away, Arthur followed as sis Merlin, who was determined to be involved. He had heard enough about Uther Pendragon to have a good idea what the man wanted to do.

Uther led them to a small side room and Arthur shut the door as they followed him in.

Uther sat behind the desk that was positioned by the window. He looked at his son and totally ignored Merlin. "I flew back the minute I got your call, unfortunately I was to ate to stop you making a fool of yourself! But I will not stand by and do nothing. For the last time I expect you to stop this rebellion and marry as expected"

Arthur looked at his father and took Merlin's hand in his. "I am marrying, and as I told you four years ago I am Gay! So it is obvious I am marrying a man. A man I love dearly. Now if you don't like that hard luck…live with it, nothing you can say will change my mind"

Uther looked at his son as if he had just grown two heads. "How dare you speak to me like that, you will stop this stupidity and get rid of your paramour immediately or lose you position in my company!" He was red with anger.

Merlin took a step forward and calmly spoke, he was so angry but his training allowed him to hide it "Sir you need to calm yourself, you have already had one heart attack, do you want another?"

Uther looked at Merlin for the first time, he clenched his fists "If I do it will be your fault, you have clearly corrupted my son, someone like you should never be allowed to work as a doctor. You are an affront to humanity" he spat.

This was too much for Arthur "No you are! You are living in the dark ages! As my father you should be happy that I have found my soulmate. As for 'your company' you turned it over to me, remember! I have 51% ownership! But if you want it back go ahead. I quit, I can start up my own business, I wonder how many key staff I will take with me? Make up your mind Uther"

Merlin once more spoke "Stop it you two, you are father and son! Arthur is right you should be happy for him! Listen to yourselves and stop. I don't believe for one moment you both wish your relationship to end like this!" he paused "I am sorry Mr Pendragon that I don't meet your approval, because of my gender, however we do love one another. Your son didn't chose who he is and it would be wrong of you to expect him to live a lie."

Uther ignored Merlin and looked at his son with disgust "Your mother will be turning in her grave, to think she gave her life to bring you into the world!"

Arthur reeled as if hit "I don't think that's true, she would have wanted me to be happy, you had your great love, why are you so against me having mine?"

"She was everything to me, don't tell me how she would have felt!"

No one had heard the door open and for the second time Morgana interrupted but this time it was in defence of Merlin and her brother's relationship. "How dare you use Arthur's mother in this way! If she was everything to you, why did you have sex with my mother, when your wife was pregnant! You hypocrite the only person you love is yourself! I have stood by and watched Arthur do everything in his power to make you love him and all you have done is browbeat and bully him. I for one am happy and proud of my brother and so should you be, if you don't apologise I will never speak to you again."

Another person entered the room, it was Hunith "Leave us all of you" she demanded quietly "I want to speak to your father alone Arthur"

Later Hunith re-joined the group at the table, Uther had left and they never knew what the couple had talked about. But Arthur remained at Pendragons and nothing was heard of Uther.

Epilogue

It was six months after the engagement and three weeks before the wedding that Merlin came home with news of an unexpected nature. The man that had assaulted Merlin had been given a custodial sentence the month before, but he had been bought to hospital that day with serious injuries. Merlin hadn't been on the team caring for him, for obvious reasons. It appeared he had been beaten up by some of the other inmates. One of the man responsible had discovered it had been Merlin that the man had assaulted. It seemed Merlin had saved his young daughters life after a car accident. Merlin was upset at the news, especially as the man had not survived.

"I feel guilty" Merlin had told the blonde.

"You have no reason to" Arthur had replied "He was a dangerous man, you heard what they said after the trial, it wasn't his first attack on someone with a knife. These things happen sometimes. It was nothing to do with you. Anyway he deserved it for what he did to you!"

"Arthur! Don't say things like that! No one deserves to die"

Arthur looked slightly chastised but not much, he shrugged "I still say he deserved it"

Merlin looked at Arthur "I sometimes wonder what you would have been like if you had been born centuries ago. You have a ruthless streak in you"

"Of course I'm a business man, anyway if I had been I would have been a knight at the very least and defended your life and honour to the death!"

Merlin chose to ignore the implication that he would have been a maiden.

At the wedding it was Merlin who spotted a lonely figure at the back of the room. He knew immediate who it was. So once the ceremony was over and before Arthur could speak to anyone else Merlin dragged him across the room. Arthur stiffened as he saw who it was. Uther looked at his son "She was right, she said I would regret it if we lost contact. I miss you son and if it is alright with your" there was a pause as Uther forced himself to go on "husband I would like to renew contact with you, I realise I don't deserve it and if you don't wish to I will accept your decision."

It was the first time Arthur could remember seeing his father less than composed, he looked at Merlin who nodded his encouragement "We can try, but I won't change my mind about Merlin and you have to accept him." Arthur's voice was less than sympathetic.

Merlin grinned at the pair of them "Good I'm glad that's settled, Mr Pendragon make sure you come to the reception. But for now I must take my husband away to change, Mum will be glad to see you as well."

As Merlin pulled Arthur away it was clear to everyone they wouldn't be back for a while. Uther looked around the room and saw his daughter who slowly approached. Uther knew it would be a long road back, but he had made a start. It had taken him a long time to come round but as Hunith had said it would be a lonely old age without his family and nothing but regrets, he had no choice. A stubborn as he was he knew his son wouldn't have ever made the first move, something he understood his daughter already knew. The raven haired man had captured his son's heart and it was clear he would always come first. So he Uther would have to learn to be in second place or have nothing.


End file.
